


dream.

by comradefitzroymaplecourt



Series: poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poetry, i wrote this in my notes app at 3am, more a ramble than poetry but here we are, my bullshit poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradefitzroymaplecourt/pseuds/comradefitzroymaplecourt
Summary: a poem about dreams
Series: poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618990
Kudos: 1





	dream.

dream.

dream, dream big dreams, dream of the world changing, dream of hope, dream of peace. 

dream dreams that will change the world, but when it all seems like too much, dream dreams that will change somebody’s world, even if that somebody is you. 

dream those small dreams, the ones you whisper and keep in your pocket for a rainy day. 

dream of sunflowers, dream of warm pancakes in the morning, dream of falling asleep early, dream of waking up to see the sunrise. 

dream of dancing to soft music into the early hours of the morning. dream of a hand holding yours, hearts slowly beating.

dream of long walks with no destination in mind. dream of stargazing outside in the grass, dream of reading old books by the light of the moon. 

dream of finally laying in bed after a long day, not a care in the world.

because someday, i promise, someday these small dreams will vanish from your pocket that you so gently placed them in, and you will look around to see where they have gone and see that they have already come true.


End file.
